Bitten by Fate
by St.Valentine
Summary: Everyone knows the Volturi. They know what they're capable of. But, what if the Volturi was hiding something that could throw the whole balance of Shifters and Vampires out of whack. Well, that's me. I am a Volturi pet, my name is Celeste and I am a vampire shifter hybrid. I've been locked away for over 200 years, and the day I escape, what happens? I imprint on Alice Cullen.
1. No1

_The pain, I can't take it._

My bones feel like they're shattering, my blood feels like acid in my veins. I tried to run from them but they were too fast. I needed to run, I was trying to get up. But I was knocked down.

"Don't move," I looked up to see a tall man, with long straight, black hair and red eyes.

"Who?" I choked out some blood, what was happening to me?

"Aro," I saw a blonde man standing next to him, "Are you sure this will work?"

"We came close last time," the man smiles, sending shivers down my spine followed by a strong burning feeling starting at my neck, "She is stronger, she will make it."

I blacked out.

I woke up in cell, looking around and taking in my environment. The walls looked like stone blocks, like a castle, the smell of mold and water surrounded my senses. The bars were rusted over, I was laying on some hay. I don't remember much, I tried to think. But, my head felt like it was being stabbed. I sat up against the will of my rejecting body.

"Hey," I looked to my side seeing a girl with blonde hair and red eyes, but her smell: a vampire!

"Leech," I got up remembering what I was, I'm a shifter. I hunt vampires. She smiled at me, and I felt excruciating pain, bringing me to my knees.

"Jane," she frowned and the pain stopped, I looked up seeing the same man who caught me, "You survived." He opened the cell door and walked in.

"Who are you?" I looked at him.

"My name is Aro," he grazed my cheek with his hand, "I own you."

"Who am I?" I looked at him.

"Your name is Celeste," He smiles, "You are the most powerful creation in the world."

_Celeste's Point of View_

_Early winter: 2068_

"Master, I want to go outside," I look to my master, Aro.

"That is not possible my pet," he doesn't look up from his book.

"Why not! Jane and Alec get to go outside," I gesture to my cousins, as Aro has told me they are, "They even got to go with you to fight the Cullen's and you said you need my power, why don't you use me?!"

"You're different from us, we can easily blend in with the others," He puts his book down and walks over to me, "If you were discovered, you could end us. And if we would have used you, they could have found out and tried to make more hybrids."

"You said I was a vampire like you," I looked to the side.

"And a shifter, and even so, if you tried to blend with other shifters, it wouldn't work." I frowned remembering my panther like form.

"I've been in here over two hundred years," I turned to leave, "I'm just restless master, I'm sorry."

I walk through the maze like halls to my room. I can't take it here, the pain from being tortured, the teasing from Jane and Alec. I'm different, I'm both a vampire and shifter, not at that I am a female with male parts. I'm an abomination, I should be killed.

"Celeste," I turned breaking from my trance to see Caius, my other master.

"Yes master Caius?" He walks over.

"My brother, Aro, said you may go outside," I couldn't help but smile, "With the escort of Jane and Alec." My smile quickly went away.

"I understand," I bowed, "Please thank master Aro for me, and thank you master Caius."

I waited by the gates, smiling from excitement from being so close to the outside. Not excited from going with Jane and Alec, but still excited. I was going to be free, this was my night. I was wearing my brown trench coat, a white dress shirt, thigh high black boots, black jeans, and my black half-face cat mask.

"Ready freak?" I looked to Jane.

"Nothing you can say will kill my night Jane," I got ready as they opened the gates.

"Maybe I will kill you," I smiled and looked at her.

"I don't think master Aro will appreciate that," I took off quicker than any other vampire around.

I haven't been outside in so long, so much has changed. The lights, the sounds. So much different from the last time I was outside. But, I had not time to waste, this was my night to escape. I ran towards the edge of Italy, Jane and Alec far behind me but still following me. I am so getting the fuck away from here.

"Celeste!" I heard Alec call, no way am I going back.

"Come back here freak!" Jane is way pissed, I'm lucky Jane and Alec can't leave Italy without permission.

"No!" That was the last thing I heard before I swam all the way across the ocean.

It was maybe a day before I found land. It was night time, I got out shaking the water from my black hair. The left side was shaved, so I didn't have to worry about water much, but my clothes are now soaked. I only had my clothes, my mask, and my cards, maybe if I run they'll get dry faster. I begin running, there's a lot of trees here. The scents of wet ferns, bushes, various animals, dog….. Wait, dog?

"Hey!" I turn around seeing a vampire with red hair, "Hey, who are you?" I don't dare speak, so I run off.

"Jake!" I hearing howling and I sprint even faster, I can hear the red head running after me. I couldn't be caught, what if they were friends with the Volturi….. I shouldn't have been thinking, because a wolf had pushed me to the side causing me to knock down a tree almost hitting a big house. I jumped on to the tree quickly, I still had my mask on. That could have been a reason to stop me..… I ran towards the house, seeing other vampires inside, I jumped over it not seeing the red headed vampire. She knocked me down to the yard behind the house. We clawed at each other, she ended up scratching my face. I tried getting her off me.

"Renesmee!" I saw a brunette yell, she ran out with all the other vampires.

"Get off me!" I pushed her off she ended up grabbing and ripping my shirt, showing off my Volturi mark.

"Mom, she's Volturi," They all got scared and looked like they were going to kill me.

"Not anymore," I held up my hands, seeing the wolf shift back and restrain my hands.

"Alice can you see anything?" A man with blonde, wavy hair asked a girl with short dark brown hair, oh my god…..

"No…... I can't," She sounds like an angel.

_ I Think I've imprinted._

"I think we should keep her here," A tall man with short brown hair speaks, "Just in case."

"Edward, are you sure that's okay?"

Edward?

"Wait, are you the Cullen's?" I looked at them.

"Yes, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper," A really tall guy grabbed me and lifted me, "Put her in the basement."

"Hey, fucker I can walk!" I tried struggling but the guy I guessed as Emmett squeezed harder.

"Don't struggle or he'll only squeeze more," I looked at a girl with long blonde hair, who I guessed as Rosalie, "My giant teddy bear."

"More like grizzly bear," I squeezed, "Goddammit! Ow!"

"Don't tease him," The blonde guy looked at me who I guessed was Jasper, he glared at me.

They took me to the basement, and waited there for Edward and I guess his mate. I just sat down on a box and I waited in silence. One day, and I'm back in a cage. On the plus I think I found my imprint..… Jasper looks at me, glaring. I wanted so badly to rip that look off his stupid face!

"Has she said anything?" the brunette girl had walked in and asked Rosalie.

"Nothing yet Bella," so her name is Bella, "She won't take off the mask, and Jasper and the girl keep mad-dogging each other though."

"Hey!" Bella walked over and snapped in front of my face and I looked at her glaring.

"What?" I snapped and she glared.

"Quit glaring at my brother-in-law!"

"Bella, relax," Edward walks over to her and puts his arm around her, "Guys leave us to talk with her."

Just like that Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie left, leaving me with Edward and Bella. I stayed seated not talking, they just stared at me. I just looked at my torn jacket and shirt. The silence is killing me, I decide to speak.

"Any of you got a needle and thread, and know how to sew?" I look at them.

"Alice can sew," Bella went up to get Alice.

"Good thing Bella left," I looked at him.

"Why?"

"I know you imprinted on Alice," I looked away, fuck, "Alice has Jasper, and Jacob imprinted on my daughter the one who tore your shirt and coat. So, even if you can't be with her—"

"I will stay and be anything she wants me to be," I groan, "I just don't like the idea of taking orders from another person...…"

"Alice isn't like that," Edward walks over and puts his hand on my shoulder, "Just relax okay."

"I'm not gonna tell her," He nods, taking a step back and as he does, Bella comes down with the little brown-haired angel. She sits down next to me.

"Take off your coat," I nod and I do as she say handing her my coat, she began sewing.

"Why do you wear the mask?" I don't look at Bella.

"I was told to wear it whenever I'm outside or when the masters have guests." She nod's and looks at Edward.

"Would you be willing to take it off?" I look at Alice, I could see her golden eyes sparkling making my heart melt.

_Alice's Point of View_

"Yeah," I could see how hesitate she was, maybe if I could see her face I could be able to see her future.

She took off her mask slowly, she was very pretty. Wait, I shouldn't have thought like that. She has slightly short hair about an inch shorter than shoulder length, the left side was partially shaved. Her skin was pale, and her eyes are red and blue like paint mix, but her pupils were slits. She looked at me, and I felt the strange urge to hold her, but I can't think like that. I have Jasper.

"Can I have your shirt now?" she looked at me and then at the other two.

"Turn around," Edward and Bella rolled their eyes, god they're such a couple, they turned around and I looked back at the girl.

"Here," She removed her shirt handing it to me, I noticed her mark on her chest.

It's a Volturi symbol and a cats-eye. I actually had to pry my eyes away from her, she has broad shoulders, her arms so muscular, but not too much. Her stomach was flat and curved where her abs are. Her breasts…, Oh God, Alice stop! Edward chuckled and I threw the scissors at him. I sewed the giant tear in her shirt. I smiled and handed it to her.

"There you go," She smiled and put the shirt on.

"Merci, Alice." So she's French.

"You're welcome, um," I stopped, not knowing her name.

"Celeste," She smiles, flashing me her fangs.

"It's nice to meet you," I smile, god she has a beautiful smile.

"Are you two done yet?" Bella asked, "You have a lot of questions to answer."

"Yes, we're done," I groaned, standing up.

"Okay," Bella turns around with Edward.

"So we've gathered your name and you're Volturi," Celeste cut him off.

"I _was_ Volturi," I stood there, watching her as she sat Indian-style, "And even then, I was more of a pet."

Edward, but mainly Bella, bombarded her with question after question. She answered with one syllables. Three hours later, we only knew her name, she's French, she was made over two-hundred years ago, changed when she was nineteen, and that she only drank human blood; which is a problem for us. She agreed to try animal blood, just so she didn't have to go back to the, quote-unquote, Volturi bastards. I went upstairs, to talk to the rest of the family and tell them what we know.

"Alice," I looked up to see Carlisle, "Did you find anything out?"

"I can't see anything," I groaned, "She's just another vampire, why can't I see her future?"

"She's a freak, that's why," Jasper put his arm around me, this is a side of him I've never seen.

"It still doesn't seem right," I kept thinking, there was something about her.

"Were not going to get anything out of her today," I looked at Esme, "We'll try more tomorrow, everyone just relax for the rest of tonight."

"Should we let her hunt?" I asked.

"No let her starve until she talks," Jasper is really harsh today.

"Were not like that though," I look to Carlisle," She should be able to eat, right?"

"Yes I agree," He seems to think about something, "Though we'll wait until she asks and then we'll assign a few of you to watch her as she hunts."

Jasper glares, not happy with this. I don't what his problem is, he looks at Edward obviously yelling in his head. They know something I don't….


	2. No2

_Alice's Point of View_

It's been almost a week since Celeste came here, and she is refusing to talk to anyone. She hasn't even hunted yet. She's comfortable around me but as soon as anyone else comes in, she shuts down. Jasper and I have become strained. He hates whenever I go down to see Celeste and has yelled at me twice for it. I don't know what his problem is.

"Hey," I look at Bella who sits next to me, "How you doing?"

"Fine, Jasper has been odd lately," I sigh, "I don't understand why though."

"I don't either," Bella rubs the back of her head, oh she so knows what Jasper and Edward know.

"You know something don't you," I glare at her.

"What, no," Bella sucks at lying.

"Hey guys," I look to see Jacob standing there with Renesmee, "Celeste wants to talk to all of us."

"Okay, bring her up."

We all gather in the living room. Emmett has Rosalie in his lap, Edward has his arm around Bella, Jasper is standing next to me, and Jacob is standing behind Renesmee having his arms around her. Jacob has gotten older now, he's not looking to well. It's been a little over 50 years but he only looks his mid-thirties. I know he'll die soon, I'm scared of how Renesmee will deal with it. Their so close now.

"Thank you for speaking with me," Celeste is standing not wearing her mask anymore, "I owe you all quite a bit of explaining." We all stay quiet for her to speak, "First, I would like to express my thanks for you all letting me stay here. And, I assure you, I am not Volturi."

"But, the mark on your chest says otherwise," Rosalie says.

"I understand where you would think that but," she looks a little down, "I was only their pet."

"Pet?" Jacob questions her.

"I was kept there as a last resort kind of thing. Excluding these past few days, I hadn't been outside for over 200 years," we gape at her.

"Seriously?" Bella looks in total shock, "I would go crazy."

"Well, I was," She crosses her arms, "I couldn't take the torture of not being outside, so I asked Aro if I could go outside, when he refused I got angry, I complained at how Alec and Jane were allowed to leave and not me. I stormed off to my cell of a room, after that Caius came in telling me Aro had changed his mind, as long as I went out escorted by Jane and Alec. When I left I was able to escape the borders of Italy and I swam here. They can't leave Italy without permission so I knew I had time to lose them."

"So, they could be looking for you?" Carlisle asks.

"I honestly have no idea, they know that I can't—" She stops.

"Can't what?" She looks at me.

"I can't live without drinking human blood," We all fall silent, "I knew you all drink animal blood but if I do I can run the risk of death. So, if I die, none of you will be harmed."

"But as long as you live we're in danger," Jasper looks at her and she stays silent, "We need to get rid of her Carlisle!"

"We're not like that Jasper," He looks to Celeste, "I will go to the hospital tomorrow and get some blood for you."

"Are you kidding me?!" Jasper rises in anger, "She is a threat to us all!"

"I didn't mean to bring danger," Jasper cuts us off.

"You are danger, even if you don't mean it!"

"Jasper, knock it off," I look at him.

"No, she's going to ruin everything between us Alice!"

"When did this become about just you and me?" Everyone goes silent.

"You know it doesn't have to be like that Jasper," I look at Celeste.

"You can't have her," Jasper moves closer to Celeste.

"That's for her to decide." What is this?

"You stay away from her." What are they talking about?

"I will not leave until she tells me to," What that hell is going on?

"She doesn't want you here," Jasper is now two feet from Celeste.

"How would you know," Celeste asks, "I don't have to leave because you're territorial. She's not property, I will stay as long as she wants. If Alice needs a friend, I will be here. If she needs a shoulder to cry on, I will be here. If she need a body guard, I am here. I will be anything Alice wants," She moves closer to Jasper, "Even a lover." Whoa what? Jasper pushes her back hard through the window into the pitch black night.

"What the fuck is going on!" I look at Jasper.

"She is trying to tear us apart!"

"In what ways!?" Jasper walks over to me.

"You will not go near her," Jasper speaks in a low tone, "Do you understand me?"

"Don't talk to Alice like that Jasper."

"Stay out of this Emmett," Jasper grabs my arm.

"Hey!" I try to pull away.

"You belong to me," Jasper glares, he actually has me scared.

Out of nowhere I hear a low rumble, and then Jasper is tackled by an over-sized panther. Is that Celeste? Jasper pushes her off and into Edwards's piano, Emmett tried to grab Jasper, but he was too slow. Jasper grabbed Celeste's arm and twists causing her to cry out a cat-like yelp. I actually heard her arm break.

"Jasper knock it off!" I ran over and pushed him back. Celeste tried to stand but her arm kept twitching, "Celeste shh, calm down," She tried to get away but I held her face gently, staring into her cat-like eyes, "I won't hurt you."

"Get away from her Alice!" Jasper yelled at me.

"Edward, Emmett, Jacob get him out of here!"

"Will do," Edward grabbed Jasper and so did Emmett.

"Alice, you are mine!"

"Jasper were through!" I yelled at him, "It's going to be okay don't move, can you shift back?" Celeste shook her head.

"Bella, Rosalie," I looked at Carlisle worried, "Bring her to my office."

Rosalie and Bella walk over and lift Celeste with ease, bumping her arm once making her cringe. Renesmee walked over to me, and walked with me to my room. I hope she'll be okay…

_Celeste's Point of View_

I was laying in Carlisle's office, surrounded by Bella, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme. They had to hold me down while Carlisle had to re break my arm to put it back in place.

"I can't do this while you're still like this," Carlisle grabbed a blood bag, "Drink this and shift back." I shook my head, there's no way I'm letting them see me naked.

"You need to," Bella looked at me and I still shook my head, "We can't speak to you, why not?" I looked at Carlisle and used my tongue to point to below his belt and then to me.

"Wait, you have a…" I looked at Rosalie and nodded in so much pain, "We don't care just shift back so we can help you."

"Carlisle had me the bag," He handed it to Esme, "Hold her head." What? Carlisle grabbed my head and opened my mouth, Esme opened the bag and forced me to drink it. Oh god that is delicious! I swallowed it all, my arm hurts so much!

"Shift back," Rosalie commanded, I can't take it I have to. I shifted back.

"Just hurry up so I can get some clothes." Carlisle nodded and grabbed my arm and twisted it back into place, making me scream in pain.

"Faire foutre! Ca fait mal!" _Fuck! That hurts!_ I screamed, gripping the table denting it.

"It's done now, just let it heal real quick," I nodded noticing Rosalie and Bella stare.

"Please stop looking at me," I covered my lap.

"Sorry," Bella looked away, "Um, good job by the way." Bella left.

"Very impressive," Rosalie followed suit.

"Carlisle," He looked at Esme, "I'm going to grab an old shirt and pants of yours, I think they'll fit her."

"That's a wonderful idea," Carlisle handed me a robe, "So a vampire-shifter hybrid?"

"Yeah," I put the robe on.

"How?" I sighed.

"I don't know I guess I was the last of multiple tries," I sat in a chair.

"Is it hard," I leaned back and I thought.

"Yeah it is," I looked down, "I lost my father, my sisters and brother, my mother. All of it."

"Did you see them after it happened?"

"I did once," I looked at Carlisle who was very interested in my story, "I asked Aro for one request, I agreed to stay as long as I got to see my family one last time. He agreed and we set off. When we were in a big field before my old home, I saw my brothers and sisters. They didn't see me just two vampires. My father and mother ran out and when they saw me, they cried. I felt so ashamed…" I close my eyes remembering the look of pain they had, "I was an abomination in the eyes of my parents."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Esme walked in and brought me a black short sleeve shirt and a pair of beige pants, "We'll leave you to get dressed."

They walked out so I could get ready. Esme had brought me a bra and a pair of boxers along with the clothes and shoes. I took my fingers through my hair, taking out the tangles. I walked down the stairs and into the basement. I sat there thinking about how tell Alice, I know she has questions. But, how to answer them! God, it's not like I want to be with her, well I do, but it's her choice not my own. We can be friends, get to know each other.

"Celeste," I turn around shocked seeing Alice, "We need to talk."

"Yeah Alice," I sigh, "We do." Alice sits down next to me.

"What happened back there?"

"Which part?" I joked.

"We can start with the over-grown panther," She looks at me seriously.

"Okay," I took a deep breath, "I am a shifter, and a vampire."

Alice stares at me for a few minutes, "How is that possible?"

"Well," I sigh, "When I was nineteen I was out scouting the area, I was barely learning how to shift. I smelt a vampire around and I began running. My father told me to avoid them. I ended up running a few miles into the field where I lived, Aro had bit my neck. I could feel my genes conflicting inside me. I blacked out and woke up in Volterra. Jane had watched over me, then when Aro came in he told me who I was and what I am."

"Interesting," I see her trying to take it all in, "Now about the imprinting…"

"It doesn't mean what you think," I sigh even though I want to be with her, "I can be your friend, a bodyguard, anything you want."

"Celeste, let's get to know each other first," Alice places her hand on mine and her eyes glaze over for a while.

"Alice?" I look at her, "Alice, hey! Bella, Edward, someone!"

"What's wrong?" Bella asks as I point to Alice.

"She's finally seeing your future," I look at Edward, "Before she couldn't see anything in your future, I guess as you two made contact she was able to make a connection."

"Will she be okay?" I ask worriedly.

"Just give her time," Bella says, "She hasn't had a vision in some time. It may take a while…"

We all watch as Alice has her visions, I hope she'll be okay….


End file.
